


Oliver Queen x Reader - We gonna let it burn (Request)

by JaneWeller



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Lemon, Romance, a bit of alternate universe, sex scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3327761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneWeller/pseuds/JaneWeller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You're helping Oliver fight crime in Starling City and you go by the codename Nightblade, because of your two katana swords. One night you decided to chase a drug dealer and you almost died then. Oliver saved your life and then you had a huge fight that ended up with you telling him that you didn't want to see him again. And yet, you're now standing by the front door of Queen's mansion, trying to fix things between you two. Will you have enough courage to do that? And if the answer is yes, will you tell Oliver about your deep feelings for him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oliver Queen x Reader - We gonna let it burn (Request)

**Author's Note:**

> This story was requested on deviantART by madelinesaywhat. She came up with the Reader's codename and the idea of the Reader helping Oliver.
> 
> I'm very greatful that wonderful vahisa1975 edited this story and corrected all my mistakes. Thank you so much for this!
> 
> The inspiration for this story and the title came from Ellie Goulding song Burn.  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CGyEd0aKWZE
> 
> I do not own Oliver Queen or anything from the Arrow series. All the rights belong to their respectful owners  
> As always the character is having reached maturity.

_Sometimes not everything goes as we want._  
Sometimes we make weird or stupid choices.  
And sometimes someone gets hurt.  
  


         You were standing in front of the door to Queen's mansion, trying to force yourself to push the button of the doorbell. You were afraid of his reaction. Knowing him so well let you guess how he could react seeing you. The best case scenario you came up with, was him telling you to go away and never came back. Everything because of one spontaneous decision you had made a few days earlier.

         You were the newest member of the Arrow Team, as you called your little vigilante group. You and Oliver were out in the city, chasing a guy who was selling new drugs to kids. Oliver wanted to make this guy talk about about his boss, but things went wrong. The man wasn't alone and it seemed like he was waiting for the Arrow to show up. What he didn't predict was you with your two black Japanese katana swords. They were the reason why you were called the Nightblade. The other men attack you and your target managed to sneak away. However, he didn't run too far away. You decided to chase him and bring him to  justice, but then things turned bad when you caught him. He threw an open bag with the green powder straight into your face. It was impossible not to inhale a rather big amount of the drug. When Oliver found you, you were on the way to overdose. It was his herbs that saved you. It didn't end up only with this. The fight between you and Oliver was huge. You were yelling at each other and at Dig and Felicity too, when they decided to step in and calm down both of you. The fight ended up with you telling Oliver where he could stick up his arrows and taking your things from the Arrow Cave. You didn't want to see his damn face ever again.

         And yet, you were at his door, not sure if it was a good decision to come here. You felt really bad during this week away from him and this 'Save Starling City' quest. It didn't help that you had pretty strong feelings towards the heir of Queen Consolidated. You knew that you made a very stupid decision to chase the drug dealer without a backup and it made the situation even worse.

         After a few more minutes of debating whether to ring the bell or drive back home, you thought that if any of the maids was going to open the door they could tell you that either he didn't want to talk with you or he wasn't home. But he was, you knew that because you've checked his hideout and any other place where he could be. You had to talk with him and to straighten everything. To do that you had to find another way to get into the mansion.

         You took a walk around the mansion. It was already dark outside so you didn't worry about anyone who could see you. Moira and Thea were in Europe right now and only the maids and Oliver were staying at Queen's mansion at the moment. You found Oliver's windows and saw that one of them it was opened. After looking up the wall you decided to climb up there and take Oliver by surprise.

         You were in the middle of the way up to his window when you heard a loud thunder and it started to rain. At first it was a drizzle but when you almost reached  the window sill the drizzle turned into a rainstorm.  You almost fell down from the level of the second floor. Luckily, you managed to get yourself inside of the room and close the window. Unfortunately, your (h/l) (h/c) hair and clothes were completely soaked and a puddle started to form around your feet. You looked absolutely miserable.

         Before you could even think about trying to find a towel and dry yourself, the door opened and you saw Oliver entering his room. Or at least he wanted to do that because he froze in the door when he saw you. One look at the closed window and a wet trail leading from it to you told him how you got inside.

         “What are you doing here?” he asked, avoiding looking at you, his voice hard and not too friendly.

         “I wanted to talk with you, Oliver,” you answered, moving away wet hair from your face. “And to say thank you for saving my life, so thank you for keeping me alive.” You took a deep breathe in before you started to talk again. “And I want to apologize for what I said back then. I was angry at you. I was furious that you thought that I wasn't strong enough to take down one damn man. Oliver, I can take care of myself, I can defend myself. I don't need protection. I may look small and fragile, but I'm nothing like that. I defeated you and Dig a few times during training and I can tell that at least Diggle wasn't holding back and I won because I was better. I'm really sorry that my anger got the best of me and made me say all those terrible things. Will you ever forgive me?”

         You almost stopped breathing waiting for his response. But there was only silence between you, interrupted by a quiet sound of your clanging teeth. You were almost sure that you would catch cold after getting so wet in the middle of the fall. It wasn't too warm outside when it was raining. You were staring at Oliver who looked as if he was thinking too much right now.

         “I think I need to apologize as well,” he spoke and you almost jumped up in surprise hearing the soft tone of his voice. “I guess I was too overprotective,” he said and you saw something weird in his gaze. “I'm sorry for what I've said that night. I've never wanted you to leave and I've never considered you as someone who couldn't defend themselves. I know how good you are in hand to hand combat and with your katanas. But when I saw you dying there...” his voice broke a bit. “(Name), I've never been so scared in my life,” he finished, closing the door behind him and walking towards you until he was so close that you could feel the warmth radiating from his body.

         A second later you were pressed to him, his arms wrapped around you tightly as he held you in the warm embrace. You could hear his heart pounding inside his chest. Surprisingly, Oliver's warmth made you shiver even more. When you looked up to ask him for a towel and maybe some dry clothes, his lips crashed on yours in a passionate, almost violent kiss. You gasped, taken by surprise, and it made him deepen the kiss. You felt his limber tongue tasting every inch of your mouth. Your knees gave up on you and you couldn't stand on your own. Only your arms, now wrapped around Oliver's neck, and his around your waist were keeping you on your feet.

         Without any warning, Oliver scooped you up and without breaking the kiss, he took you into the bathroom. Now you knew how this would end up. Neither of you said anything yet, being to busy with undressing each other. Your biggest dream was coming true and you didn't want it to be stopped by anyone or anything.

         He turned on the water and pushed you gently under the shower. You felt hot water drops hitting your skin and sliding down your body. Suddenly, you realized yourself that you were in the shower with completely naked Oliver Queen who was currently making a hickey on your neck while his hands were roaming over your body, leaving a burning trail on your skin. You noticed that your hands were doing the same with his body. Your fingertips felt every scar he had and every hard muscle underneath the hot skin.

         His hands were enough to warm you up instantly. Having him without a single fiber on his perfectly muscular body was something that set you on fire. You couldn't suppress a moan when Oliver pushed you against the tiles, his lips crashing at yours, deepening the kiss immediately as he pressed his body against yours. Your mind was spinning like as you were completely drunk. All you could do was return the kiss and push your hips forward. You gasped feeling how turned on he was. That made you think that he had to be seriously into you and that was explaining a lot of his recent behavior.

         “W-What are you doing?” you mumbled, your eyes diluted from the lust you felt, when Oliver lifted you up and wrapped your legs around his hips to leave the shower.

         He didn't even bother to use towels, he  just went straight to the bed and put you in the middle of it. You wanted to protest, to tell him that his bed will be soaked with water, but when you opened your lips to say anything, he was already hovering over you, his lustful gaze fixed on your face and then going down your exposed body, followed by his right hand. When his fingers touched your breasts, you arched up towards his palm with a deep moan leaving your mouth. It felt like electricity going through your skin and exploding at the back of your head. He grinned at your reaction and moved down. You bit your lower lip to keep quiet when his hand found its way between your thighs and to the most sensitive place you wanted him so desperately to touch and rub his fingers all over it.

         Oliver seemed to read your mind and soon you were squirming underneath him and begging him for more. He chuckled when you started your little dirty talk. You noticed that it was turning him on so you kept talking like that until he reached the point when he couldn't wait anymore. He spread your legs apart and a second later you felt him inside you. He stayed still for some time letting you to adjust to his size and when he felt you pushing your hips into his, he started to thrust into you. His pace was slow at first, but your moans were making him to move faster and harder. You wrapped your legs around his hips, the heels of your feet digging in the flesh of his perfect and hard butt, making him to move even faster. You brought him closer to you, finding his lips and kissing him hungrily.

         The bliss came faster than you expected, sending you into the state that you could compare only to the frenzied and breathtaking ride on a rollercoaster. Your body arched up and you heard yourself screaming Oliver's name. A few seconds later you heard his groan when he climaxed. He was still hovering over you while you both were riding out your orgasms. You were gasping for air, staring at each other for a moment before he drew back and fell on the bed beside you pulling you onto him.

         Your hand was now on his chest and you felt how fast and hard his heart was pounding, exactly the same way as yours. You were resting like that in silence for some time, until your breathing calmed down. You were on the edge of falling asleep when Oliver turned to lay on his side and pulled a thick blanket over both of you. Your eyes snapped open just to look straight into his blue ones. He was so close  that you saw every light and dark spots in his irises. He smiled and rubbed your nose with his.

         “Eskimo kiss?” you asked, clearly surprised.

         Oliver's arm snuck around your waist and he pulled you into him. Your legs tangled and your breasts were touching his bare chest.

         “I don't want you to catch cold,” he said with his eyes fixed on your (e/c) orbs.

         “So, all of this was only to keep me warm?” It was hard to believe that he had sex with you to keep you healthy after the rain soaked you completely.

         “No,” he said. “All of this was because I love you, (Name). I didn't realize it until that night when you almost died. When I saw you there, convulsing and not able to hear me, it hit me how much I care about you. I was mad at you because I almost lost you. When you told me to fuck off and you left I thought that I would never see you again. And then you were in my room... The last few days were like a nightmare. I...”

         You put a finger on his lips to stop him from talking. You blinked a few times to prevent tears from spilling out. You were hoping to hear that from him, but you didn't expect it today. You chuckled quietly, earning a confused look from Oliver.

         “It's so ridiculously funny that I had to almost die to hear these words from you,” you said, tracing his jaw line with the pads of you fingers and feeling his stubble underneath them. “Not that I expected to hear them at all after I fell in love with you when we first met.”

         “Can you say it again?” he asked, his voice thick with emotions.

         “I love you, Oliver Queen,” you said, moving your had to the back of his neck and pulling him into a sweet, long kiss.

         A day that started as a gloomy and sad one turned into the best day of your entire life. Finding out that Oliver returns your feelings was the most wonderful thing you had ever experience.

         “Someone is ready for more,” Oliver said teasingly.

         “Oh, shut up and kiss me!” You pulled the blanket over your heads.

         The night had just started and you had a lot of nice ideas how to keep Oliver occupied for a long time.


End file.
